


Mornings

by greyone01



Series: The Book of DameRey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Fluff, JediPilot, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Ironically, it was in the midst of a war with no end in sight, that Rey realized that this was the safest she had felt in all her life.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> I needed some fluff after reading ch 12 of Draco’s “On a Wing and a Prayer.”

Rey was gently roused to the sounds of the base waking up. It was daybreak, and as she lay in the state between sleep and wakefulness, she found herself relishing the peace and warmth that surrounded her. It was something she was still getting used to – after years of solitude in a barren desert, she was now surrounded by trees as far as the eyes can see, and by people. Although the change was unexpected, Rey was not entirely sure that it was something she had not welcomed. Admittedly, some of the events that led her to the Resistance were experiences she would never want to go through again, but she was here now, and as she fully wakens, she realized there was nowhere else she’d rather be. Ironically, at this very moment, in the middle of a war with no end in sight, Rey’s never felt more safe and at peace.

She sighed, closing her eyes again. She felt a gentle pressure around her waist; she responds by burrowing closer to the warm body beside her. Her head had been resting on his shoulder, and she moved to lay it over his chest, such that she can hear the steady beating of his heart. He lets out a sigh of his own, not moving the arm around her waist that anchored her close to him. His other hand started stroking her head gently, and Rey, who despised being touched, was surprised to find herself close to purring in contentment, actually craving his touch.

“Good morning Sunshine,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. She responds by placing her arm over his arm on her waist, her hand finding his. They laid in silence like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s nearness as the world around them come alive with the arrival of a new day.

It was the trauma, the nightmares, the flashbacks of the torture they both went through that led to this. Poe had tried to keep it light, jokingly referring to them as “torture buddies,” but while his tone was light, Rey had seen in eyes how much the experience wounded him. She knew her own eyes mirrored the haunted shadows she could see in his. Almost right away, they both came to see each other as kindred spirits amidst the cramped Millenium Falcon, as they were hurtling through hyperspace away from Crait. Somehow, it became natural to both of them to seek the other when the haunting gets too much. There was no need for any explanation, no need to put up a brave face, no need to feel ashamed in admitting just how deep the wounds go. Around each other, the terror and the pain just do not seem as intense or as dark. This led them to spend every single night on the Falcon close to each other, often in the cockpit with Rey on the pilot’s seat and Poe on Chewie’s seat. They’d swap stories of how their lives were before all of these, or they would simply sit in companionable silence and watch the stars fly past.

Rey knew that the General had picked up on this, despite them not talking about it. Once they had settled on this new base, she knew that it wasn’t a coincidence that the quarters she was given were only a few steps away from his. With the new base came a new routine: they usually begin their evenings doing their own thing. Rey meditated or perused through those ancient Jedi texts, while Poe, as one of the few remaining officers, took the third watch at command – the evening shift nobody ever wants. He always checked in on her after his shift, heading only to his quarters if he saw her slumbering peacefully. If either of them gets woken up by night terrors before morning, they usually will go to the other’s quarters, finding comfort in each other’s presence. During times when he still found her awake, she always lets him in, and they will talk about whatever she has been reading or he would share how his shift went. Sometimes he just parks himself on her bunk, using his holo-pad or doing some paperwork as she continued to work on the ancient texts. More than once he’d already fallen asleep by the time she finishes, and she would just gently put aside his holo-pad or papers before settling in beside him. 

Last night had been one such night, with Poe barely finishing one report before dozing off. Rey didn’t know how long she watched him slumber, his face free of worry. She really liked his face, his ridiculously handsome face. What she really liked more though, was the man behind the face. True, he was cocky and impetuous, but the motives behind his actions had always stemmed from his inherent goodness and commitment to the cause. He would continue giving until he’s got nothing more to give, and he would carry on for as long as he could, never mind if he’s left down and broken. Rey knew she wouldn’t have made it this far if she hadn’t met Poe Dameron when she did, and she silently thanked the Force for this. She had gently brushed a stray lock of his hair away from where it fell over his eyes, then slipped onto the bunk beside him, taking extreme care not to wake him. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed her as well, and, as it happens every night they spend together, they gravitated to each other in sleep, always waking up in an embrace. Not once did Rey felt uneasy with their close proximity, and whenever Poe greets her in the morning with a kiss on the top of her head or on her forehead, it always felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

She was still holding his hand. She squeezed it now, and pulled his arm tighter around her. She smiled into his chest as she felt him press another kiss on her head. She knew then that she’ll be able to take whatever ugliness this war throws her way, for as long as she has Poe Dameron with her.


End file.
